


Bunk(er) Buddies

by supernatural9917



Series: Finally [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: After 'Finally' getting it together, Dean takes Cas home to the bunker and the memory foam.





	Bunk(er) Buddies

‘So, uh, this is my room.’ Dean waved his hand proudly around the bunker bedroom he had claimed as his own.

‘I have been here before, Dean.’

‘I know, but,’ he grinned, dashing over to the bed, ‘you’ve never tried my mattress. It remembers me.’ Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in his usual way of showing confusion.

‘You have a sentient mattress?’

‘No, Cas. It’s called memory foam. It’s amazing. C’mere.’ Dean patted the mattress next to where he had sat down in invitation. Cas smiled shyly and joined Dean on the bed, bouncing up and down a few times to try it. Dean cleared his throat, trying to push away the image of Cas bouncing on his bed in a slightly different way.

‘It seems very comfortable.’

‘I sleep like a baby on this thing. And there’s plenty of room for two.’ Cas gave him that little grin again, and Dean’s heart (and possibly other parts) swelled.

‘I look forward to being “ploughed into it” then.’ Dean cracked up, wrapping Cas in a hug and kissing the top of his head.

‘Let me guess? The pizza man?’

‘Technically it was the babysitter.’ Dean kissed away the absurdly earnest expression on Cas’s face until he could feel the angel’s lips smiling under his.

‘You want me to start on that ploughing thing now then?’

‘Yes please, Dean. You could… you could also…’ Dean stroked Cas’s face to encourage him.

‘Tell me what you want, Cas,’ he whispered against Cas’s ear, voice deep with desire.

‘You said we aren’t supposed to talk about the porn.’

‘Well, I think it’s ok under the circumstances.’

‘Promise you won’t laugh?’ Dean kissed along Cas’s ear and neck.

‘Promise.’

‘You could smack my rear.’ Dean forced himself to disguise the surprised laugh with a cough.

‘Why would you want me to do that?’

‘Well, I have done many wrong things.’ Dean squeezed Cas’s arm, but didn’t interrupt. ‘But it also seemed to be… an act of love somehow. And the babysitter seemed very pleased.’ He was blushing deeply now, and wouldn’t meet Dean’s eye.

‘It can be fun,’ Dean admitted. ‘I can try it if you want.’

‘Yes please.’

‘Well then- strip off and get on your hands and knees, Sunshine.’ Cas complied, still feeling shy, but Dean could tell by the flush of his skin that he was getting aroused. Well, the rapidly growing erection was a hint too. Dean placed a gentle hand on Cas’s bottom, following the curve to the top of one thigh and back again. He briefly considered asking Cas if he was ready, but then decided the element of surprise might be better. He pulled back his hand and-

*THWACK* Cas gasped in a way Dean was pretty sure he hadn’t heard before. *THWACK* The gasp turned to a moan.

‘How was that?’ Dean asked, fingers stroking gently on the now red skin.

‘Deeean,’ Cas breathed. ‘Do it again.’ Dean wound up and let fly again on the other cheek, delivering two quick-fire smacks.

‘Do you, uh, do you want me to talk dirty or somethin’?’ Dean asked, running one finger teasingly from Cas’s tailbone down the crack of his ass.

‘No,’ Cas panted, ‘I just want you to fuck me.’

‘Ooh, you’re doing the dirty talking then,’ Dean leered. ‘I like it.’ He spanked Cas a couple more times for good measure, then went around to the nightstand for the lube. ‘Lie down on your back, I want to see your face, sweetheart.’ Cas followed Dean’s instructions as Dean took off his own clothes. He climbed on top of Cas and began kissing his way down Cas’s body, stopping to take the head of Cas’s cock into his mouth while penetrating him with a lubed finger.

‘Dean, just take me, please. Hurry.’ Dean stopped the blow job to instead lube himself up and enter Cas slowly, hitching his legs up and lowering over to kiss him. Cas grabbed Dean’s face and pushed it away. ‘Dean, did I do anything to indicate that I was after loving caresses? I said _fuck me_ ,’ and emphasised the point by wrapping his legs around Dean and forcing him in deep.

‘Hot damn,’ Dean panted. ‘Yes sir!’ He pushed himself up by digging his fingertips into Cas’s chest, then grabbed Cas’s legs to give himself leverage for properly pounding Cas into the mattress. As he felt himself getting closer, he wrapped a hand around Cas’s cock, but he couldn’t get the rhythms to match. Cas swatted his hand away and took a grip of himself so Dean could continue doing the needful.

‘DEAN!’ Cas shouted as he came over his stomach. Dean pounded away for a minute longer before finishing himself. He collapsed down on top of Cas and planted kisses along his hairline and down his neck.

‘Was it good sweetheart? Not too rough?’

‘So good, Dean. Thank you.’ He waved his fingers to leave them clean them as Dean rolled off to lie next to him. ‘This is a very comfortable and spacious bed.’

‘Yeah, like I said, plenty of room for two. Not just the bed, the whole room really. I mean, there’s other rooms in the bunker if you want to have your own space, for your own stuff, I would understand.’

‘I don’t require sleep and I have very few possessions. It would seem superfluous to have an entire room for myself.’ Dean smiled. ‘I can stay here and watch over you while you sleep.’

‘Uh, that’s still kinda creepy Cas. This isn’t Twilight.’

‘I don’t under-‘ Dean cut him off.

‘Maybe you could just stay in the bed with me, like last night, even if you don’t sleep.’ Cas smiled.

‘I would enjoy that.’

‘And maybe sometimes I don’t have to sleep the whole night either.’

‘I would enjoy that too.’


End file.
